Why Is There Darkness?
by darkness-light86
Summary: Kagome's mother is raped by the devil. InuYasha is a renegade angel trying to get back to heaven. Will Kagome somehow change his mind. Not a devil worshiping story.
1. The Beginning

**(A/N): Hi everybody. This is my very first fanfic so please be gentle. I accept any type of criticism as long as it helps. I hope you all enjoy it. Thanks.**

****

**Why Is There Darkness?**

**Prologue**

**A frightened 16 year old girl was huddled in a corner of a dark alley. She had tears running down her cheeks I hot streams. She heard the foot steps of the man chasing her past by. She let out the breath she didn't know she was holding.**

**She looked around and didn't see anything. She finally shook him. She got up and the next thing she knew he was right in front of her. She didn't even hear him walk up to her.**

**The guy grabbed her by the upper arms and dragged her to his chest. She started crying in earnest at this point. The guy then crashed his lips to hers in a bruising painful kiss. Then he grabbed her breast and molded it to his hand. He tore his mouth away and let out an evil chuckle.**

"**Ku, ku, ku. We are going to have fun tonight aren't we, little girl." He said.**

**The girl only cried harder.**

"**Aren't you going to struggle and scream?" The guy said with a wicked grin.**

"**Why are you doing this, I have never met you before. I haven't done anything to..." she was quickly shut up with a slap to her face.**

**He glowered, "Don't talk back to me you bitch. Don't you know who you're dealing with? I am Naraku, the ruler of darkness." He leered at her and ripped her shirt open.**

**The girl look even more scared when she heard his name. "Y-You're the d-devil."**

"**I like you; I think I will allow you to bear me a child." He said with a sneer.**

"**N-no, please don't d-do..." she begged.**

"**Shut up!" He yelled, cutting her off.**

**She whimpered quietly.**

"**Now we can do this the hard way or the easy way." He started, "You can either come willingly or I can drag you kicking and screaming. It won't matter though because no one will hear you."**

**Still crying the girl choose to go willingly, she knew she was probably going to be beat but decided to make it less rough.**

**So she and Naraku walked off into the night to finish what Naraku wanted.**

**

* * *

**

**One week Later**

**The girl finally got home. Her mother was so worried and took her daughter to the hospital. She had been gone for a week and wanted to make sure everything was alright and nothing was wrong physically.**

**It turned out that she was pregnant and had to quit school.**

**

* * *

**

**9 months Later**

**A loud scream filled the hallway of the hospital as the baby was finally out. She had a little tuff of black hair on the top of her head and bright sky blue eyes that almost glowed.**

**Two days after the birth she was able to take the baby home. That's when things got worse. Naraku.**

"**So I see it worked. She looks just like you." Naraku said quietly.**

"**What are you doing here? Why did you come back?" The girl that is now seventeen asked defensively.**

"**You don't actually think that I was going to get you pregnant with my demon child and let you keep her, did you?" Naraku asked evilly.**

"**I was thinking that it would be to below you to recognize her as your own. I was also hoping to never see you again." She said just as evil.**

"**What's her name?" He asked.**

"**Kagome," was her quick response.**

"**Just because I'm the devil doesn't mean I don't love my children. I also wanted to see what she looked like, If she took after me or you."**

"**Well you have seen her so leave." The girl snapped.**

"**First I have to tell you that I will periodically be checking up on her to see how she is doing and if she shows any of my personal traits. Then by the age of ten she will be old enough to come back with me to train," he told her. "I will train her to fight and defend herself. So be ready when the time comes."**

****

**

* * *

**

**(A/N): Well that be the chapter. I know it's not long but I hope you enjoyed it anyway. It's just a start be I hope to keep you interested. Thanks for reading and don't forget to review.**


	2. Why The Darkness

A/N: Hey everybody, I'm back. I hope whoever read the first chapter enjoyed it. Here is the next chapter in the story, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character from the show.

Why Is There Darkness? Ch. 1

_5 Years Later_

"Kagome are you excited about you birthday party this afternoon?" Kagome's mother asked, while her daughter was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for her breakfast of pancakes.

"Yeah, I can't wait. It's going to be so much fun having all my friends there to play with. Did you remember to get my cake?" Kagome asked hungrily.

Kagome's mom laughs at this. "Why don't you finish your breakfast before you think about your cake." setting the plate in front of the five year old.

"Okay, but is that man going to be there. I don't want him to ruin my birthday party when all my friends are going to be there." Kagome said apprehensively through a mouthful of pancakes.

Kagome's mom looked sad. "Yes he is going to be there, but I will try my best to keep him from messing up your birthday. You know he is going to want to pick you up and kiss you hello, right."

"Yes, I know." Kagome said solemnly, "Why does he always do that, it's not like he is my father?" she asked confused

At that Kagome's mother had a startled look on her face when a new voice came into the conversation.

"So she didn't tell you, huh?" Naraku asked coming through the kitchen door.

"Tell me what? Asked Kagome even more confused.

"It's nothing Kagome, don't listen to him, everything he tells you is a lie." Kagome's mother says desperately.

"Don't tell her that, she should trust everything her father says." Naraku says nastily.

"Father?!" Kagome now more confused than ever keeps looking from her mother to Naraku, trying to figure out what is going on between these two adults that she's not getting. "My father died in a car crash before I was born so you can't be my dad. My mother would never lie to me. Please leave it is my birthday and I don't want you to wreck it." She said now made that he would tell a lie to her face just like that.

"Kagome I haven't been exactly honest with you." Kagome's mom said distraught. "I thought that he wouldn't want anything to do with you so I figured he wouldn't come back so I told you he died so it wouldn't make you feel bad that he didn't want to see you. After I made up that lie to you he showed up and I figured that I might as well keep it up because you wouldn't know the difference but you have grown up so fast that I fear it is time we faced the truth, and that truth is that Naraku is your father. But not only that, he is also the ruler of Darkness." Kagome's mother was sobbing now.

"T-the devil. M-my f-father is the d-devil." Kagome said crying also. "How can that be possible you said my father died in a car crash? You l-lied to me. I c-can't believe y-you would actually do that. How can I be sure that the other things you have told me aren't a lie? Do I have a little brother running around somewhere?"

During this Naraku was smiling in the corner just watching. Admiring the way Kagome took care of herself, held nothing back. He liked that quality in a person. So when Kagome asked if she had a little brother running around he got thinking that having a son to take over would be helpful and that Kagome's mother would make a good mother to the next ruler of darkness.

"Actually Kagome, I was hoping that your mother would be interested in having another child with me. A little brother for you to play with and protect. Wouldn't that be fun to have someone to play with?" Naraku said with an evil tone pointed at Kagome's mom.

"I don't know." Kagome said calming down a little. She wasn't sobbing anymore but there where a few tears still running down her cheeks. She hastily wiped those away and tried to smile. "I guess I wouldn't be so lonely anymore."

Kagome's mother looked horrified at the prospect of having to be rape again because she wasn't going to go willingly, but if she had to, she would do anything as long as he left Kagome alone.

"Well your mother and I are going out we will be back before your birthday party." Naraku said with a soft tone, because Kagome made it easier for him to get her mother.

"Be safe Kagome." Her mother said cautiously.

_5 years later_

"Kagome, Souta it's time to get up." Kagome's mother called out to them.

Souta is Kagome's little brother that Naraku got her mother pregnant with 5 years ago.

It is again her birthday. Kagome has a bad feeling about this birthday, like something is going to happen that will change her life forever. She doesn't know how right she is.

* * *

**Elsewhere on the earth**

A boy is walking around looking for something. He has silver hair down to his lower back tied in a low pony. He has the most gorgeous eyes anyone has seen, they are molten amber. He is wearing white leather pants, a red shirt and a long white trench coat. If you look close enough you can see the outline of what looks to be wings on his back underneath the coat.

He is InuYasha a renegade angel cast out of heaven with only one way back in. He must kill a spawn of the devil. So now he is scouring the earth looking for one. It seems they all disappear right when he seems to find them.

There is a rumor that he has spawn two children with one woman. He is thinking that is the best way to go, doubles his chances.

The only problem is that he has no way to get over there. He has no identity so he can't buy a plane ticket; all his powers except strength have been taken away. So it may take him months, years, decades even. He just hopes he can survive that long in this weird place. And not only that but would he want to go back to his original place of birth and have all the memories of bad times come back.

* * *

A/N: Hey I hope ya'll like the chapter. I think it could have been better. If you think so to please review. Or if you just want to compliment or flame the story that's cool to. Thanks for reading.

Review reply:

**lil devil:** Yo, what up thanks for reading and I tried to be more discriptive this time so XD. Don't forget to call this Saturday if you read this by then if not I'll tell you about it then. Peace.


	3. And The Darkness Goes On

A/N: I am _SO _sorry that it has taken so long, but Imade it extra longfor you patient and loving reviewers. I finished this awhile ago just never found the time to post it. The ending to this is kinda fluffy not to bad. I also got the idea from one of my reviewers. Thanks kasumi-moon, great idea. ;). Again sorry it is so late. Also would like to thank my best friend who edited it. Thanks _my precious..._(insert evil laugh) J/K I hope ya'll enjoy.

Why Is There Darkness? Ch. 2

And The Darkness Goes On

Kagome's birthday went according to Naraku's plan. She had fun with her friends and got to play with her little brother. Souta, who will have his own birthday in 9 months, will be 5 years old, which meant only 5 more years until he too is taken.

Later that night Kagome thought her life couldn't get any worse. She knew she was going to have to leave her mother, but she still wasn't ready. She cried in her mothers arms when Naraku came to the kitchen door. Naraku leaned against the doorframe and observed the scene unfolding in front of him with a snort.

Kagome hearing him started screaming and crying even more.

"Is there any way to shut her up?" Naraku asked uncomfortably.

Kagome's mom looked up at that and said, "Yeah don't take her away."

Naraku sneered at her, "That's not going to happen any time soon."

Kagome finally spoke up at that, "No! I don't want to leave. I have a perfect life right here with mommy. Mom, don't let him take me away." Kagome cried. "I'll be good, I won't be bad anymore I promise, just don't let him take me please."

"I'm sorry Kagome there is nothing I can do. It is what I have been preparing you for. You knew today you were going to have to go with him." Kagome's mother was also crying.

"I know but I still don't want to." Kagome cried even more.

"Let's go, hurry up, and quit crying no daughter of mine is going to cry." Naraku said unsympathetically.

"No. I hate you. You're just a big meanie. You have no feelings and I don't want to go with you." Kagome said angrily still crying.

"Well that is just too bad you're going whether you want to or not." Naraku was starting to get mad.

"Naraku, can I please have a moment alone with Kagome? After all, you are taking her away for awhile." Kagome's mother pleaded knowing it was going to get worse if Naraku got mad.

"No, I told you to be ready for when I came. You've had 10 years to prepare so I won't give you another second." Naraku said close to losing it.

With that he grabbed Kagome by the hair and drug her away from her mother and forcibly pushed her out of the front door where a teleporting magic circle was waiting.

Kagome's mother ran out the door trying to catch up with Naraku and her only daughter. Once she got out the door and a little closer to them a blinding light came and she had to close her eyes, but right before she closed her eyes coming through the light she caught a glimpse of Kagome reaching toward her with Naraku holding her so she couldn't get away. It was an image that would stay with her forever.

_With Kagome_

"I can't believe it! You took me from my mother!" Kagome cried

"Get over it. You'll see her again…eventually." Naraku said with a hidden meaning

"I didn't even get to say goodbye. I didn't say goodbye." Kagome was now in hysterics.

Naraku slapped her. "Get a hold of yourself. You will learn while you are here that you don't need your mother. You're here to learn how to take care of yourself. Down here nothing will be handed to you. None of the other demons will play nice with you, so you will always have to be on your guard. We will start with your training tomorrow. Right now I want you to wash yourself and then get use to your room and the people working there will not be allowed to socialize to you. That will be all, now get out of my sight." Naraku said with disgust, waiting for the servant he called to take Kagome to her room.

The servant girl, a couple years older than herself, came up to Kagome but said nothing. She started walking away, when Kagome did nothing, she stopped and turned towards her. Kagome got the point and followed the servant girl. When they were out of Naraku's earshot, Kagome started asking questions.

"What's your name? Are you a demon, too? How long have you worked here? Do they treat you right?"

The servant girl just kept looking forward.

"Oh, come on? Why won't you answer me?" Kagome asked sadly.

"We are not suppose to talk to you, Lady Kagome." She said softly.

Kagome looked mad, "Don't call me lady, I am only 10 yrs. old and it makes me feel old. Just call me Kagome." There was a brief silence. "Oh come on, you can talk to me if you want I won't tell Naraku. He is a meanie and I don't like him, even if he is my father." Kagome was close to crying.

Seeing the master's daughter so close to crying the servant girl decided to tell Kagome about herself, "My name is Sango and I have worked here for 4 yrs. because Naraku kill everyone in my village while I was away. He has my brother under his control so that I cooperate with him. I am not a demon but I am from a demon exterminator village, so I am not treated with a lot of respect as you can imagine. But that doesn't matter to me as long as Kohaku is ok, that is my brother's name." she said this with watery eyes.

Kagome looked contrite, "Oh I am so sorry that I asked. I didn't mean for you to bring up those horrible memories. Naraku took me from my family also, but he didn't kill them. One of them is my brother who is also one of Naraku's spawn but he is so sweet, his name is Souta. I don't know when I will get to see him again. I miss him, and my mommy, and grandpa."

"I am sorry also but it is nice to be able to talk to someone again" Sango said meekly

"So are we getting closer to my room or are we going to have to stop for water. I heard that on a movie where I am from." Kagome said trying to lighten to mood.

It worked because Sango started to chuckle but she caught herself before it got to loud. "Your room is just up the hall." They walk a little ways more, "Here it is. I hope it is to your liking." Sango then opened the door.

Kagome's mouth was wide as were here eyes. She stood there like that for a while. She couldn't believe how big it was. It had to be at least 200 sq. ft. There was a huge double king size canopy bed off to the right which was about 100 ft. from the door in the middle of the wall. Across from the door was a window big enough for the bed to fit through. There was a little balcony on the other side of the window ledge so you had to actually climb out the window to get it.

On the other side of the bed was one door which led into her bathroom which was black marble. It had a jacuzzi tub that could fit 5 people in it. It had a double sink and a glass enclosed shower with the massage heads in it. Then of course it had the toilet but that was in another little sectioned off area.

Back in the room on the other side of the room from the bed was another door which was her walk in closet that was bigger than her room in her old house. By that door was a huge desk with a laptop computer and a ton of games.

'I guess Naraku is trying to make up for taking me away from my mommy. Well it won't work.' Kagome thought.

Finally, once Sango was sure Kagome had enough time to look around, she said, "Well I will be back later to check up on you and to see if you need any help with getting anywhere in this mansion."

_

* * *

__With InuYasha_

6 years later

"Man work today was hell wasn't it InuYasha?" Miroku said as they walked down the mall. They both worked in a pet store there.

"Feh, it doesn't matter to me as long as I get paid. Except that I hate when the dogs start howl like they did today. That hurts my ears." InuYasha slightly pointed ears twitched.

"Yeah, I know what you mean. Hey are you hungry, I am?" Miroku said as they walked through the food court.

"Hell yeah, I want so ramen. What are you going to get?" InuYasha said excited about getting ramen.

"Man you and ramen. Don't you eat that like everyday?" Miroku asked amusedly.

"Yeah, what of it?" InuYasha countered defensively.

"Forget it, I'm getting an artichoke and spinach pizza." Miroku said with a dreamy smile. "I love spinach and artichoke pizza."

"Hey lecher, quit drooling on me, and check out those two girls over there." InuYasha said to get his friend to leave him alone.

Miroku is the only friend that InuYasha has and knows his secret. Miroku is a houshi that knows a lot. After InuYasha got to Tokyo two years ago he went in search of the two spawn of Naraku. One of them had disappeared about 6 years ago, then, the other disappeared about a year ago.

He couldn't find them so he decided to get a job and room with someone until he could. Miroku was the lucky candidate and InuYasha got the job at the same pet store as Miroku and they live in the same apartment.

A couple of days after InuYasha moved in with Miroku, he discovered what InuYasha was. He was not as freaked out as InuYasha would have thought. He also was the person who made a spell so InuYasha could hide his wings so he didn't have to where that trench coat all the time. For that InuYasha was thankful because it was really hot wearing it all the time.

"Oh man InuYasha I think I have died and gone to heaven… oh sorry I forgot my bad." Miroku said apologetically.

"It's ok; I know you meant no harm. Now what are you talking about," said InuYasha. Interested now in what Miroku was looking at, he turned to see what had caught the lecher's eye.

And surprise, surprise it was the same two girls that he pointed out to him earlier. One of them had her long brown hair in a high ponytail. She was wearing tight hip-hugger black jeans and a little black t-shirt that said "Caution: I bite" in crimson lettering. He didn't really pay attention to her.

The other one though, well that's another story. He could barely keep his eyes off of her. She was so beautiful. She had her long raven hair straight with her bangs covering her eyes a little to make her seem more mysterious. She was wearing a short dark plaid skirt with fishnet stockings. Here shirt was also black with so many zippers on it you wonder if they lead to anything. She also had a spiked bracelet on and a black choker with a big pink pearl on it, which looked out of place with all that black. She was also wearing high heeled combat boots that reached just below her knees. And to finish the ensemble was her pierced lip, tongue, and bellybutton.

She wasn't what he usually went for but when she looked up and InuYasha got to see her big blue eyes they looked so empty that he couldn't help but want to make her feel again.

"So you like to blue eyed one, huh?" Miroku said with a lecherous gleam in his eye.

"You are such a pervert." InuYasha said with a hidden smile.

He saw the girls get up from there table where they had just finished eating lunch and were walking towards they exit which was the same direction Miroku and InuYasha were. InuYasha looked at Miroku and could see he was about to do something that would make him get beat up so he looked down at his feet and pretended he didn't know him.

Miroku cleared his throat and got a serious look on his face, "Hello beautiful ladies. You have to be the most gorgeous ladies in the entire mall. What are your names?"

The one with the brown hair answered, "My name is Sango and this is Kagome."

'Kagome that is a beautiful name.' InuYasha thought

"Well Sango, can I ask you a question?" Miroku asked

"Uh…yeah I suppose it couldn't hurt. What do you want?" The one with the ponytail asked.

Miroku got down on his knee and with all seriousness asked, "Will you bear my children?"

The girl got so angry and started yelling obscenities at him.

All the while this was going on InuYasha didn't look at the girl with huge blue eyes.

Finally the girl couldn't take it anymore and said something, "What's your name? Man, your friend is a little friendlier than I think should be necessary."

"My name is InuYasha. My friend is a bonafide lecher so you might want to look out." InuYasha said with a slight chuckle.

Miroku hearing this got a hurt look on his face and turn to his friend. "It's not my fault that I am the only one left to carry on the family name, and that I don't have a lot of time to live thanks to a certain somebody cursing me with this hole in my hand."

At this point Miroku took his hand and started rubbing Sango's butt.

Sango then slapped him as hard as she could and turned bright red, she then ran off mortified that a man she just met would feel her up.

"I guess I will see you InuYasha, it was nice meeting you." Kagome said a little sad that she would have to leave this handsome man so soon after meeting him.

"Well I work in the pet store here so come and visit sometime. It was nice meeting you also Kagome." InuYasha said.

The way he said her name gave Kagome the chills and it was really hard to walk away but she had to find Sango because they had to go back to Naraku's home soon.

"Bye, InuYasha." Kagome said one last time then walked past them to find where Sango had run off to. If they were late then Naraku would never let them leave his mansion ever again.

Once she found Sango they left the mall and found a back alley they opened the bolt hole and went back to hell where they might not see daylight for a long while.

InuYasha was still in the same place that Kagome left him at.

'I hope I get to see her again. She is so beautiful, like nothing I have ever seen before.' InuYasha thought wistfully

Miroku started to wave a hand in front of InuYasha's face, "Yo, InuYasha you still here. Don't you want to go get ramen anymore. Man I have never seen you so worked up before over a woman. You must really like her."

They started walking towards the food places they wanted to eat at and all InuYasha could think of was Miroku has no idea how right he is.

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you all like this new installment of Why Is There Darkness? I can't believe it has got so many reviews thus far. I look at some of these stories and they only have 2 reviews but 5 chapters. It makes me feel really great to know that my story is good enough for you.

Review Response:

White-Winged Darkness: I know I don't even know where I got the idea. All of a sudden I just said hey wouldn't it be cool if I switch the roles on Kagome and InuYasha. I'm glad you think its cool.

Inuyasha-59: I am so glad you like it. This is my first story and I really appreciate all the nice things you say.

sesshoyasha: No, actually I have never seen Little Nicky. ThoughI do like Adam Sandler that movie just never sparked my interest.

kasumi-moon: Thanks for the idea. I hadn't thought of that before and my editor like it so I guess it did the trick for the story. I hope you liked the way it made them meet.

kagomesandemonInuYasha: I have no plan to stop writing anytime soon so I will definately finish. Thank you for the support.

kaginu4ever: Thanks for thinking my story is great. I really enjoy writing it and it would suck if you all hated it. Thanks for giving me a reason to write.

temmy: I hope you liked this new chapter and your review brightened my shitty day so thank you very much and I will continue writing for your reading pleasure.

Well that is it and again thanks for the support and liking the first story I put up on It makes me want to take out my pen and never stop writing. Planning on have next chapter out next week.


End file.
